it's still under construction
by sanzo
Summary: Kougaiji fans, why don't you try this?
1. Default Chapter

Kougaiji's Story  
  
Introduction After another attempt on Sanzo's life, Kougaiji returned to his tower. Nobody greeted him. This didn't surprise him because it was his half- sister, Lirin's naptime. But after checking the whole area of his tower, he couldn't find anybody. He was curious as to the whereabouts of everyone. Not anxious or worried like any normal brother. But he wasn't normal, at least, not really. He was a demon and wasn't worried of Lirin because he knew that she could fend for herself, her being a demon and all. Besides that, Yaone and Doukugakuji, Kougaiji's most trusted servants and friends, were with her. Yaone is a personal paramedic and is good with potions and medicines. She became a faithful servant of Kougaiji after being rescued by him from the hundred-eye demon. Doukugakuji is the half-brother of Sha Gojyo, a member of Sanzo's party. Kougaiji's mission is to free his mother from a spell cast by Gyoukumen Kousho, the second wife of Kougaiji's father. Kougaiji's father, Gyumao, is a demon while his mother is a human. To do that, he has to take the Evil Sutra from Sanzo's party, consisted of Genjo Sanzo, a corrupt monk who's human. Sha Gojyo, a half-demon and the half-brother of Doukugakuji. Cho Hakkai, a human who turned into a demon by killing a thousand demons when he was still human. Son Goku, a very powerful heretic who was born from a rock and imprisoned for 500 years until Sanzo freed him. 


	2. Continuation

Continuation  
  
Kougaiji walked around and decided to sleep because it bored him to walk around with nothing to do and he was exhausted from the fight with Sanzo's Party. He went into his room and drifted in a deep sleep.  
  
He woke up in a strange room. Lots of bottles full of some kind of liquid. the bed, beside a window. a medium-sized mahogany cabinet. a purple curtain hanging on the windows. Not his room. His room has a picture of his once happy family, has no curtains, his bed is opposite the door, has a tiny cabinet that has practically nothing in it.  
  
Then he realized with a start that he was in Yaone's room.  
  
I must've been so tired that I didn't notice that I went in the wrong room, Kougaiji thought. As he prepared to leave, a book caught his eye. He went to look at it and realized it was Yaone's diary.  
  
Since Kougaiji saved Yaone from the hundred-eye demon, each trusted the other. But there were still a few mysteries. questions unanswered floating in Kougaiji's mind. So, with great reluctance and eagerness at the same time, he flipped randomly to a page.  
  
The page said, "For the first month in Master Kougaiji's fortress, I have been happy. For the first time in years."  
  
Another page said, ". his dark, brooding way is making me notice him more and more. I can't seem to decipher the feelings chortling around inside of me. I know that I can adore him from afar but if I were to confront him."  
  
Kougaiji wondered who "he" was. He turned a few pages and found himself in a page drawn with hearts saying, "I can't believe I'm so lucky! A home with people who love me. I think I found someone I can be happy with for the rest of my life. I wish he feels something for me other than brotherly love. He's."  
  
But Yaone left the sentence incomplete.  
  
Kougaiji was frustrated and muttered things that cannot be printed. He didn't know the reason for his frustration but assumed it was because of lack of sleep. He searched diligently page by page and found that Yaone mostly wrote about Lilin and Doukugakuji. She didn't write about Kougaiji as frequently as she wrote about Lilin and Doukugakuji and that hurt him, though he didn't know why. As he looked out the window, he discovered that it was dark and stars were twinkling merrily.  
  
Lilin and the others will probably arrive soon, Kougaiji thought, Lilin can't stand an empty stomach. He laughed silently.  
  
He went back to searching the diary, risking being found out by Yaone. He didn't find a single thing that helped him to know the identity of "he" that Yaone wrote about. He finally concluded that the incomplete sentence would be completed: "He's Doukugakuji." 


End file.
